


To Hide Love, Is To Cower In The Judgement Of God

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Homophobia, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Lisa,a wonderful choice, a beauty she is, but this display is a sore in the eye of God, for he cast judgement as you cower in his eye.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	To Hide Love, Is To Cower In The Judgement Of God

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Lisa blushed as the woman sat between her legs, smirking, "(y/n), uh, make this quick, i-i still have work" Lisa stuttered. "Alright, Lisa" the woman sighed, she planted her lips on Lisa's clothed pussy, gently licking her clit.

Lisa and her had been dating for awhile, but were never able to disclose it to people, due to Silent Hills terrible people. Lisa let out a moan, the two were crammed into a small closet, due to Lisa being at work. The woman pushed Lisa's panties to the side, slipping a finger in, Lisa moaned and her pussy clenched around her finger, the (h/c) woman smirked against her pussy.

She sucked on her clit through her panties, the woman was already a moaning mess, Lisa's pussy was soaking her panties. (Y/n)'s panties were wet as well, she reached a hand down to rub her pussy. She slipped another finger into Lisa's pussy, pumping them in and out at a rough pace, Lisa's moans could probably be heard by the people who walked the halls of the hospital.

(Y/n) slipped a finger in herself, and used her thumb to rub her clit, she was never much of a moaner, so she didn't have to hold any sounds in. Lisa was reaching her orgasm, her stomach got unbearably tight, her pussy throbbed and leaked around her fingers.

Lisa let out a loud moan as her pussy squeeze the woman's fingers, said woman smirked and sucked her clit harder, her other hand moving faster to reach her own orgasm, Lisa slumped against the wall, (y/n) continued to pleasure herself till she came.

And both left with a hug and a kiss.


End file.
